Your Love is Dust
by Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper
Summary: Saat aku mulai untuk melupakanmu aku selalu teringat dirimu Ketika aku pejamkan mata aku melihat bayanganmu Waktu aku tutup telinga aku mendengar suaramu Dan aku berharap saat aku beranjak untuk pergi darimu Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun Walaupun itu nyawa aku sendiri... Kyusung / Yekyu always pairing..


**Youre Love is Dust**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung / Yesung x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaim : Super Junior member , F(x) member**

**Author : Joonie Kim**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort**

**Death Chara**

**Attaention : Silakan baca FF ini dengan mendengarkan instrument " Song of Rain " ost Love Rain , Typho**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah persahabatan yang aku alami ketika masih berada dibangku SMA. Ketika itu aku masih duduk dibangku SMA kelas XI, aku mengenal seorang namja bernama Kim Jongwoon (Yesung). Dia punya 2 sahabat yakni Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk) dan Lee Donghae (Ikan Nemo). Aku juga punya satu orang sahabat bernama Shin Changmin. Sedangkan aku, namaku adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kami berempat adalah teman sekelas.

Dulu aku mengenal Yesung seperti siswa yang lainnya mengenal seorang teman namja. Namun setelah akrab dengan Yesung, entah mengapa aku punya sebuah rasa yang terlarang untuknya. Mulanya aku menyangkal atas apa yang aku alami ini, tapi lama-lama rasa ini mulai jelas dan saat aku bertemu dengannya rasa senang itu menghinggapi relung hatiku.

Sekarang kami sudah kelas XII dan baru saja melakukan ujian, hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Diwaktu luang kadang aku berfikir, banyak sudah kenangan yang aku alami bersamanya. Meskipun itu hanya kenangan lalu, aku pun tak mampu untuk melupakannya.

Sebuah kenangan yang membuatku tersadar bahwa cinta dapat mengalahkan apapun. Meskipun hal tersulit yang dapat membuat kita putus asa dan menyerah. Tapi aku yakin cinta yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hatiku akan tetap menang malawan apapun. Karena cinta ini datang untuk pertama dan yang terakhir dalam kehidupanku. Meskipun kenangan ini menyisakan luka dalam hatiku. Tapi cinta ini mengubah luka ini menjadi keindahan dalam kehidupanku yang terasa amat singkat ini.

Kisah itu berawal ketika waktu pulang sekolah, seperti halnya siswa lain kami beranjak pulang dan menikmati waktu senggang bersama kekasih atau bermain PSP sepertiku. Aku sengaja putar jalan yang jauh dan biasa dilewati oleh Yesung saat dia pulang sekolah. Dan benar saja aku melihatnya, aku melihat Yesung, tapi dia tidak pulang sendiri. Dia bersama seorang yeogja, menurut Changmin dia adalah mantan yeochingu Yesung. Aku juga sempat berkenalan dengannya, namanya Sulli, hanya mengenal tidak lebih. Sulli melihatku berjalan dengan Changmin dan memanggil namaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas panggilannya.

Setelah mobil mereka jauh, aku berhenti dan mengatur emosiku, Changmin tahu jika aku menyimpan sebuah rasa pada Yesung. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan, Yesung adalah namja straight, bukan sepertiku. Aku mencoba untuk duduk disebuah halte dan Changmin hanya duduk disampingku. Tanpa ku sadari airmataku menetes perlahan dari kedua kelopak mataku. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan dan iris diwaktu bersamaan, perih dan panas menjalar dihatiku. Aku hanya bisa memandang tanah yang mulai basah karena airmataku.

Changmin hanya diam dan memelukku, mencoba untuk menenangkan aku mungkin. Setelah aku merasa tenang, tiba - tiba langit menghitam dan hujan mulai turun. Aku coba menghadapkan wajahku kelangit, mencoba merasakan tetesan air hujan menghantam pori pori di wajahku. Meresapi semua hal yang ku alami selama ini. Ya, aku harus mencoba untuk belajar kehilangan, setelah aku belajar untuk mencintai.

Setelah peristiwa pertemuan itu, pikiranku kadang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh hati dan jiwaku. Meski peristiwa itu hanya pertemuan singkat dan biasa saja, tapi dalam hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku menjadi orang yang pendiam lebih dari biasanya. Melamun adalah hobiku saat itu. Sampai - sampai aku melupakan PSP yang dianggap sebagai kekasihku oleh Changmin. Changmin sering bertingkah laku konyol dihadapanku, untuk membuatku tersenyum. Tapi meski aku tersenyum, dalam hati masih belum bisa menerima semuanya.

Tiga bulan kini telah berlalu, meski rasa sakit itu masih ada, tapi tak sesakit di bulan pertama. Bisa dikatakan aku sudah bisa sedikit menerima kenyataan. Melihat sedikit perubahan dariku, Changmin mengadakan pesta kecil - kecil sebagai tanda terima kasihnya dan salam perpisahan karena kami akan melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi. Semua itu tidak mudah, tapi butuh perjuangan. Itulah kalimat yang sering diutarakan Changmin.

Semua teman satu kelas diundang ke pesta Changmin tanpa terkecuali. Aku hanya mendengus kesal pada Changmin membuat acara seperti itu.

"Neo, Babolikka? Kau hanya menghabisakan uangmu untuk hal percuma."sindirku.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin bersenang senang dengan kalian sebelum aku pergi ke LA."ucap Changmin menunduk sedih.

"Ye?"gumamku.

"Aku dikirim appa ke LA untuk meneruskan studyku disana. Sekalian appa juga bisa menjagaku. Meski tidak ingin, tapi aku harus kesana bukan?"ucap Changmin sedikit tidak rela.

"Sudahlah, jika Ahra nunna datang, aku janji akan berlibur kesana bersamanya."ucapku sembari menepuk pundak Changmin.

Di hari pesta itu aku bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahan dengan Changmin, meski sakit akan kehilangan. Tapi kami tidak akan putus kontak bukan? Hanya jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan aku dengan sahabatku. Aku mencoba untuk putar haluan dari jalan yang biasa aku lewati karena ada perbaikan jalan yang masih belum selesai dan jalan yang ku lalui ini melewati rumah Yesung. Aku berdoa semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Yesung ketika melewati jalan depan rumahnya. Dan tuhan senang sekali melihatku menderita, karena aku melihat Yesung ada didepan rumahnya. Mungkin sedang menunggu Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Ku beranikan diri untuk menyapanya. Aku berhentikan mobil Hyundai NF Sonata milikku yang ku kendarai saat itu dan menurunkan kaca mobil untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Yesungie,"panggilku.

"Kyuhyun?"gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini heum? Bukankah pestanya akan dimulai sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi."ucapku padanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Jongjin, mobilku dipakainya. Tadi aku sudah telepon Teuki dan Hae, tapi ternyata mereka sudah ada di tempat pesta. Aku jadi nunggu namdongsaengku."ucap Yesung sembari mempoutkan bibir miliknya.

"Jaa~ naik mobilku, atau kau ingin menunggu disini dan menunggu dongsaengmu heum dan kau akan terlambat."ucapku sembari membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja."ucap Yesung sembari masuk mobilku dan kami beranjak ketempat pesta milik Changmin.

Kami sampai di tempat pesta dan Changmin langsung membuka pestanya. Aku yang tak begitu suka keramaian memilih untuk menepi di pojok ruangan. Setelah acara demi acara berlalu dan sampai akhirnya berakhir, aku hanya ngobrol panjang lebar dengan Yesung. Sampai akhirnya kami pulang dan aku harus mengantarkan Yesung pulang karena bisa dikatakan aku yang menjemputnya. Dalam perjalanan kami hanya diam, rasanya sangat canggung. Aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara, meski sedikit gugup.

"Yesungie, apa kau dan Sulli ada hubungan lagi?"tanyaku to the point.

"Anhi, kami hanya berteman. Mungkin dulu iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak."ucap Yesung tegas.

"Waeyo? Bukankah Sulli itu yeoppo?"tanyaku meski ada rasa sakit ketika pengucapan pertanyaan itu.

"Setelah berpisah dengan Sulli dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan seseorang terlebih itu yeogja.?"ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Waeyo?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Setelah aku berpisah dengan Sulli. Bagiku yeogja itu hanya akan membuat namja-namja sepertiku terluka. Dari simpati itu akan berubah jadi kecewa. Dari rasa kecewa itu aku jadi menyukai mereka lebih dalam."ucap Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Maksudmu? Neo? Gay?"ucapku agak kaget.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie. Naya, wae? Oh iya, aku tak pernah melihatmu jalan dengan seorang yeogja selain dengan Changmin. Apa kau dan Changmin?"ucap Yesung menebak - nebak.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu itu heum? Aku dan Changmin seperti sahabat. Atau bisa dikatakan saudara kembar tapi berbeda. Aku sepertimu."ucapku spontan.

"Neo? Gay?"ucap Yesung.

"Ne, I'm."ucapku singkat.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi gay heum?"tanya Yesung.

"Neo!"ucapku lagi.

"Ye? Kau mencintaiku?"ucap Yesung.

"Ahahaha, ne,, aku menyukaimu sudah lama. Dan sekarang kita sudah sampai."ucapku kini telah berhenti didepan rumah Yesung dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahku.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu heum?"tanya Yesung tersenyum.

"Anhi, ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku harus pulang."ucapku membalas senyuman Yesung.

"Baiklah, gomawo atas tumpangannya. Kyuhyunnie."ucap Yesung lalu menciumku.

Aku hanya diam membatu, dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Sepertinya dia menertawakanku, karena aku mendengar suara tawanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan heum?"tanyaku mencegahnya untuk turun dari mobil.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Changmin. Selama ini Changmin selalu memberitahuku apa yang kamu lakukan dirumah dan dirumahnya. Karena aku dan Changmin adalah saudara, saudara dari halmeoni."ucap Yesung menampilkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ye?"gumamku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

"Ya sudah aku harus masuk. Annyeong."ucap Yesung sembari turun dari mobil.

"Aku melupakan satu hal, mulai malam ini, kau adalah namjachingu arraso?"ucap Yesung sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah malam itu kami sering berhubungan, meski terkadang ada sebuah pertengakaran kecil tapi aku bahagia. Orang yang mengajari tentang cinta kini telah aku miliki. Ya, aku sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengannya. Hingga saatnya kami harus berpisah karena Yesung akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Kanada bersama dengan Jongjin.

Sekarang setelah tiga tahun aku dan Yesung tidak pernah bertatap muka. Jujur aku sangat merindukannya disisiku, tapi mungkin itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Karena satu tahun yang lalu Yesung mulai menghindariku dan mengatakan ingin berpisah dariku. Aku menerimanya, konyol memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak selamanya Yesung terkekang oleh sifatku bukan. mungkin dia akan bahagia dengan orang yang lebih baik dariku.

Dulu aku belajar untuk mencintainya, dan sekarang aku harus belajar untuk kehilangannya. Semua itu memang sulit, tapi itu adalah takdir yang tidak dapat aku ubah. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan aku tak mungkin mengelaknya lagi. Meski terluka aku harus kuat untuk menjalankan hidupku bukan?

Tak terasa ketika musim gugur datang, aku berencana pergi kesebuah danau dan menikmati udara musim gugur dengan duduk disebuah pohon oak yang ada ditepi danau itu. Danau itu adalah tempat rahasiaku selama ini, dibawah pohon itu aku sudah menuliskan beratus-ratus nama Yesung yang aku ukir pada batang pohon oak itu yang jatuh. Ketika aku sampai di danau itu, aku melihatnya, aku melihat Yesungku kembali dan duduk di bawah pohon itu sembari menikmati pemandangan sore yang mengesankan.

Aku menyapanya lagi, dan disambut hangat olehnya. Kami memulai lagi keakraban yang telah hilang dan menjalin lagi sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan dengan teman. Aku bercerita lagi apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi dari sisiku dan meninggalkanku. Aku juga mengatakan jika aku adalah seorang pembalap liar. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana sebuah kaca menembus kulitku. Bagaimana rasanya ketika kita tengah beradu dalam sirkuit dan menang. Dia hanya tersenyum menangapi ceritaku. Baik aku maupun Yesung berharap agar hubungan pertemanan ini tetap terjalin selamanya.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Yesung, aku mendapat kabar jika Changmin akan menikah dengan Yunho. Aku tak menyangka jika sahabatku itu ternyata adalah seorang Gay. Tak selamanya keberuntungan berpihak pada kita bukan? Ya setelah aku mengecap manisnya rasa bahagia aku juga harus mengecap pahitnya kehidupan. Ketika aku sedang melakukan balapan, nasip naas menimpaku, aku mendapatkan sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat fatal. Akibat dari sebuah kecelakaan itulah yang membuat aku menderita gagar otak dan membuatku seakan hidup dalam kegelapan. Meskipun aku tidak sendirian karena semua orang juga bersama denganku, namun aku merasa aku hanya sendirian, tanpa sahabat yang menemaniku dalam gelapnya dunia. Kesendirian kini telah bertahta dalam hatiku.

Dan dalam keadaan yang membuat aku hidup dalam kesendirian itulah Yesung menyatakan jika ingin merawatku. Tapi bagiku itu mungkin sebuah tebusan karena telah membuatku menjadi seorang pembalap liar.

"Kyu, mungkin selama ini aku telah menyusahkanmu. Tapi izinkan aku merawatmu dan menjagamu sebagai namjachingumu lagi. Bolehkah?"tanya Yesung dengan hati-hati.

"Sungie, dengarkan aku. Kau lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi denganku heum? Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu, yang artinya aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Dan aku rasa aku tidak akan lama lagi disini, jadi aku mohon mengertilah."ucapku mencoba untuk menahan emosiku.

"Kyu, cukup, jangan katakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Mianhae aku pernah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku menyesalinya, jebal…"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah terisak.

"Yesungie, dengarkan aku. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan uisanim satu bulan lalu? Benturan keras yang terjadi dikepalaku mengakibatkan gegar otak yang parah. Selain kaca merusak syaraf mataku, aku yakin jika aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Tak dapat aku pungkiri jika aku masih menyayangimu, tapi aku juga tak ingin kau belajar kehilangan sepertiku. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan aku tak ingin kau bersedih ketika aku harus meninggalkanmu."ucapku meyakinkan Yesung.

"Kyunnie, jebal, jangan membicarakan tentang kecelakaan itu lagi. Cukup, aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Jika aku harus belajar untuk kehilangan mungkin itu sudah takdirku. Tapi biarkan aku menebus perbuatanku padamu."ucap Yesung sembari memegang tanganku erat.

"Yesungie chagi, jebal dengarkan ucapanku kali ini saja. Meski aku ingin kau menjadi namja terakhirku, tapi tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Semuanya sudah terjadi, aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu arra?"ucapku mencoba meyakinkan Yesung jika aku hanya sementara didunia ini.

"Ne, arrayo, mulai detik ini, saat ini juga kau adalah namjaku. Arra!"ucap Yesung tegas.

"Ye?"gumamku sedikit meloading ucapan Yesung.

"Kau namjaku, persetan dengan gegar otakmu, atau kau bilang kau buta sekarang dan hanya akan menyusahkanku. Aku tidak peduli. Yang ku inginkan hanya satu, tulus cintamu yang dulu untukku."ucap Yesung keras kepala.

"Aiishhh,, ya sudahlah. Tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Waeyo?"tanyaku singkat.

"Waeyo?"ulang Yesung.

"Waeyo, kau memilihku untuk menemanimu heum? Apa ini desakan dari Changmin?"tanyaku.

"Karena aku melihat api cinta yang ada didalam mata kamu, semangat untuk tetap mencintai walaupun ada jarak yang membuatnya putus asa. Aku terlalu bodoh bila harus melukaimu lagi Kyuu,, aku terlalu bodoh bila aku harus meninggalkan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya.. Aku mencoba untuk cari jati diriku dan itu aku dapat dari dalam diri kamu.. Aku menyesal dulu pernah membuatmu menangis. Aku tahu kenangan dulu masih membekas dalam hatimu!"ucap Yesung panjang lebar

"Kenangan yang mana lagi?"tanyaku.

"Saat aku dan Sulli berada dalam satu mobil. Aku tahu kamu menahan emosi dan lukamu dibalik topi yang kamu pakai saat itu. Aku tahu itu dan aku mulai menyadari apa artinya dicinta maupun mencintai."ucap Yesung

"Kenangan biarlah tetap menjadi kenangan, karena kenangan hanya masa lalu."ucapku singkat.

Sejak hari itu aku dan Yesung mulai menjalin hubungan asmara lagi. Dan aku tahu semua itu takkan terjadi lama, karena aku yakin suatu saat aku pasti akan pergi. Maka dari situlah aku buat cerita ini. Aku ingin bila nanti aku pergi tidak ada yang menangisi kepergianku karena itu pasti akan membuat perjalananku akan terasa sangat lama. Suatu saat aku ingin menantimu disana sampai kau datang untuk menjemputku Sungie..

Penyakit yang aku derita semakin hari semakin parah, tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap terlihat baik - baik saja dihadapan Yesung, karena aku tak ingin buat dia khawatir. Sampai akhirnya Yesung tahu keadaanku disaat itu aku dan dia sedang berada di Lotte World. Saat sinar purnama yang tampak berseri - seri mulai menerangi gelapnya dunia. Aku merasa kepala aku pusing tapi aku mencoba untuk menahannya karena aku takut membuat Yesung cemas. Rasa sakit yang kian mencekam membuatku tak dapat menahannya lagi dan aku merasakan sudah sampai batas.

Disaat aku mulai terjaga dalam tidurku, aku mendengar Yesung menanyakan keadaanku dengan nada cemas.

"Kyuu,, kau sudah sadar, mau minum? Akan aku ambilkan unukmu!"ucap Yesung sembari beranjak pergi.

"Kyu,, jangan membuatku khawatir ne? Aku masih belum siap untuk kehilanganmu. Aku masih ingin kau ada disisiku"ucap Yesung dengan suara bergetar menahan airmatanya menetes sembari meminumkan air mineral padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, aku coba meraba wajahnya dan mengusap tetesan bening air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit namja yang sangat berharga bagiku.

"Tetaplah menjadi sahabat dalam hidupku untuk selamanya, Yesungie!"ucapku lirih.

Saat mentari pagi menyinari dunia ini, menampakkan bias dengan cahaya yang menghangatkan suhu kamarku. Aku dengar suara nafas teratus dari Yesung yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, aku hanya bisa membelai rambutnya dan membelai wajahnya, tanpa bisa menatap sosok yang amat sangat aku cintai itu.

Barulah saat uisa datang untuk mengecek kondisiku dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan check aku meminta uisanim membiarkan Yesung terlelap dalam tidurnya. Saat aku periksa di ruang lab untuk cek ulang Yesung mencariku. Mungkin karena dia mendapati diriku yang telah lenyap dari pelukannya. Dari deru nafasnya aku bisa merasakan rasa takut, sakit, dan kecewa. Aku suster yang merawatku untuk meninggalkan kami. Aku masih teringat yang diucapkan uisanim diruangan lab tadi. Uisa mengatakan jika penyakit yang aku derita sudah terlalu parah untuk dilakukan operasi karena keras kepalaku menolak operasi ketika masih awal aku mengetahui tentang penyakitku.

Setelah Uisa dan suster itu pergi meninggalkan aku, barulah Yesung berlari menghampiriku. Yesung memelukku erat dan menangis. Hanya isakan tangis yang membuat namja manis ini tak mau berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak membangunkan aku?"ucapnya marah disela isakannya.

"Mianhae,, aku dengar kamu masih terlelap tidur, jadi ketika uisanim datang, amu meminta untuk tidak membangunkamu."ucapku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu Kyu,, jebal jangan ulangi lagi. Arraseo!"ucap Yesung telak.

"Ne baby,, arraso."ucapku sembari memeluknya erat.

"Cha~ sekarang kau harus istirahat."ucap Yesung segera mendorong kursi roda yang tengah aku duduki.

"Sungie, kau ingat pohon oak didanau saat pertama kali kita bertemu setelah kita berpisah dua tahun yang lalu?"tanyaku perlahan.

"Ne, aku masih mengingatnya. Wae?"tanya Yesung antusias.

"Aku telah menanam sebuah harta karun disana. Jika aku pergi nanti, aku ingin kau mencarinya."ucapku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona sedih diwajahku.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang heum?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Karena kau harus menjagaku dan kau dengar bukan aku tidak boleh keluar lagi dari rumah sakit setelah dita pergi ke Lotte World."ucapku mencari alasan.

"Ne, ne,,, arraseoyo tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

Diary ku,

Aku ingin suatu saat Yesungie membacamu agar dia tahu, sebesar apa aku mencintai dan menyayanginya. Bukankah aku juga seorang manusia biasa, yang tidak bisa abadi. Aku pasti akan pergi jauh meninggalkan semua hal yang ada didunia ini.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

Dear nae namja Yesungie,

Sungie, aku tahu aku perasaanmu padaku, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada diriku untukmu, tapi aku tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi dari ini. Biarkan aku pergi, jangan pernah menangis lagi. Aku tak pantas dapatkan air mata kesedihan darimu. Sungie aku harap kamu dapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku tahu dulu saat pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan kau dipaksa Changmin untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dan sekarang saat kau kembali padaku aku tahu kau sudah punya seorang Yeogja yang menunggumu. Sekarang, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keadaanku. Dalam hidup aku belajar dua hal. Mencintai dan Kehilangan. Aku telah belajar mencintaimu dan sekarang aku juga sudah belajar kehilanganmu.

Bila masih ada sedikit waktu untuk aku hidup, maka aku ingin hidup berada disampingmu. Bila masih ada kata - kata cinta untukku aku harap semua itu datang dari bibirmu. Yesungie, mianhae,, jeongmal mianhae karena aku tak dapat membuatmu bahagia. Dan terima kasih kamu telah memberikan cintamu disaat terakhirku. Yesungie, Jebal teruskan saja ceritaku ini, simpan saja untuk kenanganmu, aku berharap kau takkan melupakan aku.

Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Mianhae jika aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia, meski tidak bersamaku. Aku harap kisah cintamu bisa kau ukir sempurna seperti jutaan novel yang telah aku baca. Tak apa kau membohongiku, meski aku kecewa, tapi aku bahagia, bisa merasakanmu ada disisiku. Tapi aku harap suatu saat nanti kau tak akan membohongi dirimu lagi. Jangan mengatakan kalau kau gay padahal kau straight, itu akan melukai orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, kau telah mengajariku apa itu cinta.. apa itu sayang.. terima kasih kau telah membuatku menjadi seorang gay,, meski sampai sekarang terkadang aku ingin merasakan bagaimana tubuh seorang yeogja.. hahaha, pervert sekali otakku. Sungie, jika dimasa ini aku hanya menjadi temanmu, maka dimasa yang akan datang aku ingin kau menjadi sahabatmu. Aku tidak ingin lebih dari itu.

Gamsahamnida untuk semua hal yang kau lakukan untuk membahagiakanku..

Sekali lagi,

Saranghaeyo..

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

**Kyuhyun's Peotry**

Saat dingin malam telah tiba

Aku taburkan serpihan rinduku padamu

Saat harapanku telah mati saat kebahagianku tak ada lagi

Akankah masih ada kata maaf untukku

Temeram senja membias mega harapan berganti

Sementara aku menunggu dalam kesendirian dengan khayalan

Akumenanti digaris penantian dengan kegelisahan dan kerintihan

Aku rindu sebuah cinta yang tak mungkinku gapai meskipun hanya Fatamorgana

Saat aku mulai untuk melupakanmu aku selalu teringat dirimu

Ketika aku pejamkan mata aku melihat bayanganmu

Waktu aku tutup telinga aku mendengar suaramu

Dan aku berharap saat aku beranjak untuk pergi darimu

Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun

Walaupun itu nyawa aku sendiri

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**Yesung POV**

Kau mengajak aku pergi menuju danau yang ada didalam rumah sakit, disitulah aku menikmati keindahan senja bersama dirimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kyu,, aku ingin jika telah pergi nanti, aku ingin menjadi malaikat penjagamu."ucapku memandang mata caramel milikmu.

"Sungie, jika aku pergi nanti. Kembalilah ke Kanada dan temui kekasihmu disana. Aku ingin kau sempurnakan kisah cintamu dengan Kim Minna."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Ye?"gumamku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Sudahlah, jangan mencari alasan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan otak kura-kuramu itu. Jika aku boleh berpesan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin berpesan padamu jika kau seorang straight, jangan pernah mengatakan kau ini gay. Karena kau akan melukai orang yang benar - benar telah belajar mencintamu tulus."ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata kata.

"Ne,, mianhae.."ucapku perlahan.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam pahamu? Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Aku lelah, kau boleh meminta imbalan nanti setelah aku terbangun. Arra?"ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meraba untuk merasakan dimana letak kakiku.

"Ne, aku akan memintanya nanti setelah kau bangun."ucapku menahan tetesan airmata yang kini menggenang dimataku.

Meski aku tahu kau menangis dalam diam, aku tak berani mengusikmu. Ya, aku memang berbohong jika aku adalah seorang gay. Karena aku ingin tahu, sebesar apa perasaan seorang namja pada namja yang dicintainya. Selain itu, Changmin juga memintaku untuk bersamamu. Saat itu, dikala senja itu, aku tak menyangka jika aku akan kehilanganmu. Meski aku tahu airmatamu telah membasahi celana jeans yang aku pakai kala itu. Aku mencoba menguatkan jika kau masih ada disisiku. Tapi Tuhan menghukumku dengan membawamu bersamanya. Mianhae, aku sangat menyesalinya.

Kini kau telah berjalan meninggal keindahan dunia ini, padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu cintaku. Mianhae membuatmu belajar mencintaiku dan menjadi seorang gay karenaku. Satu bulan setelah kepergianmu, aku menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui pada Changmin, dia kaget dan menyesali semuanya. Dia sangat memint maaf padamu. Apa kau masih memaafkan kesalahan fatal kami? Seperti inginmu, kini aku telah bersama dengan Minna. Kami bahagia dalam sebuah ikatan rumah tangga. Bintang malam ini seakan-akan melukiskan wajahmu yang telah bersemayam selamanya didalam hatiku. Aku berharap suatu saat Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita disurga agar aku bisa melihat senyuman bahagiamu lagi. Sekali lagi,, mianhae..

**~ The End ~**

**Yesung POV End**

**Yeasung's Diary**

Aku tak tahu harus darimana lagi aku mengulang semuanya. Saat rona wajahmu berdansa dipelupuk mataku. Saat senyummu hari-hari yang lalu menaburkan pesona dalam kalbu. Saat aku berdiri memandang langit aku merasa berdiri ditengah hamparan cintamu. Aku menghitung bintang seakan bintang itu sepertimu. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam membisu. Bibir ini terasa kaku tak mampu ucapkan sepatah kata.

Hanya hidup ini yang aku punya,,, Hanya sesal ini yang aku punya,,, Hanya rasa ini yang aku rasa,,, Hanya luka yang selaluku rasa,,, Tapi saat aku ingin jujur atas semua ini,,, Kenapa kamu hanya diam membisu,,, Tolong berilah diriku kepastian,,, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini,,,

Joonie POV

Semuanya, Joonie minta maaf jika punya salah sama kalian. Mungkin ada kata - kata kasar Joonie yang membuat kalian marah atau menyinggung kalian semuanya. Joonie minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Joonie mau ucapin selamat hari raya Idul Fitri untuk semuanya saja khususnya untuk Kyusung Shipper. Dan yang terakhir, Joonie minta izin, untuk vakum sementara, tapi juga memungkinkan vakum untuk selamanya dari dunia Fanfic maupun Role Play. Tapi Joonie janji jika Joonie punya sebuah cerita akan Joonie share untuk kalian. Jangan lupa RCL ne,, karena Joonie ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang fanfic milik Joonie ini..

Gamsahamnida..

#bungkuk badan,,, #senyum,,, #lambaikan tangan,,, 'sayonara, minna-san. Arigato.'

Joonie POV End


End file.
